


Requiem

by allumerlesoir



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Henry is nursing Abraham back to health. Lots of harmless fluff. I’m still researching for my fic of epic proportions, but this idea came to me today and I just couldn’t let it go.

Henry is floating, his feet always at least an inch off the ground. His head is in the clouds. 

Or at least he feels that way.

Henry is in love. A smile is permanently fixed to his face like a brand, regardless of the situation. His eyes twinkle, and his slow, labored pulse accelerates a single beat per minute with every passing hour. 

Or at least he feels that way – whenever he is in Abraham’s presence. 

Henry is awestruck every time he catches Abraham’s grey eyes, every time he watches him wake up from a nightmare, breathing heavily and sweating bullets. He wishes to be able to wake him gently from the throes of a bad dream and comfort him against his shoulder.

Or at least he feels that way – but he can’t, because oftentimes it is one of his own that plagues Abraham and makes him sob sharply into the night.

Henry is acting upon his love at last. He is too scared at first, too scared to touch Abraham’s high forehead, his elegant wrist, his strong shoulder. 

Or at least he feels that way – for fear has guided his life just as it has guided Abraham’s.

Henry is determined to see this one through. He has waited nearly three hundred years to find someone to fill the hole that has grown in his heart, and although he may have to wait eternity for Abraham to understand, he doesn’t mind at all.

Or at least he feels that way – for he would wait a hundred years, a thousand years, a millennium, so long as every second of every minute of every hour of every day was spent at this man’s side.


End file.
